Three Years After
by potterhead-directioner
Summary: This is the story of Harry ad Ginny, three years after the battle. My first FanFic ever, so please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the characters in this. It all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

*****Also, this is my first FanFic EVER, so play nicely in the rate/review section! **

**Chapter One: In King's Cross Station**

It was three years after the final battle. Three years since Fred had died, since Lupin, Tonks, Colin and so many more had died. Three years since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were walking through King's Cross station, very near to Platform 9 ¾. Harry took Ginny's hand and stopped her in front of the platform. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Ginny, when I was in the forest, sacrificing myself during the battle, my last thought was of you. How beautiful you are, how kind you are, and how much I love you. When I thought I would never see you again, it killed me inside. I never want to feel like that again." Harry Potter knelt down and pulled out a ring. "You are the love of my life, so will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He said the last bit slowly, but deliberately. Ginny Weasley's eyes lit up. This was her childhood dream, to marry Harry Potter. This was the boy she had loved since they had first met in King's Cross, which was where they were right then. Ginny thought it was so sweet he had thought of King's Cross as a place to propose to her.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She practically screamed. Onlookers cheered as Harry picked her up and spun her around. "Harry, you are the love of my life, and you have been since I first caught your eye when you were eleven and needed to know how to get on the platform. It would make my life complete yo marry you." Ginny already had a job, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since Professor McGonagall had moved up to become headmaster, and she already had a home. The one thing she needed was a man to spend the rest of her life with, and she knew she had finally found him as he slipped a gorgeous ring onto her finger. They began to walk back to Harry's car.

Harry walked happily, thinking about Ginny, and the life they would share together. She would be the perfect addition to his life, seeing as he too had a job, as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and now lived in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had accepted the fact that he loved her in his sixth year, but in his heart, he knew he always had loved her. However, seeing as she was Ron's sister. This had complicated things a bit, because Ron was his best friend. He had therefore attempted to push his feelings for his new fiancée away. Of course, he was now ecstatic that he had not let his relationship with Ron keep him from dating Ginny after the battle. They had begun dating three months after the battle, and Harry felt as though those were the best two and a half years of his life.

"Harry, you do realize that now I have to tell the family I am getting married, right?" Ginny said, knowing her brothers, namely Ron, wouldn't be too happy she was the first Weasley child getting married, aside from Bill.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it a secret?" Harry joked. "We could throw a quick shotgun wedding and move to America and call it a day," he said with a teasing smile.

"I wish it was that easy! Ron's going to have a talk to me about boundaries and being careful and all of that crap. Like he can talk! He hasn't has a serious girlfriend since Lavender!" Harry and Ginny both laughed, and hand in hand, they walked out of King's Cross and into the bright sunlight of the day. Telling the Weasleys they were getting married wouldn't be fun, but they both knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be overjoyed, and for now, that was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Through the Floo**

"Oh my gosh. Ginny, are you coming?" Harry asked for the millionth time.

"No I'm not ready! How can I be ready to tell my parents I'm getting married! What if the disapprove? What if they think I'm too young? What if they-" Ginny stopped ranting when Harry came up behind her and hugged her.

"Ginny, it'll be okay. Your parents will be fine with our engagement. How can they disapprove? You are twenty-one, an adult, and you can make your own decisions. And, let's face it, I'm Harry Potter. What parents don't want their little girl marrying the boy who lived?" Ginny laughed.

"This is true. But still..." She said.

Tonight, she and Harry were going over to the Burrow to inform the Weasleys of their engagements. They had called earlier that afternoon and asked if they could have dinner, which was a welcome idea to Mrs. Weasley. Harry and then flooed over to Hermione's to ask her to join them. She was dating Ron, and had been for a year and a half, but she was family anyways.

"Well, are you ready?" Harry asked, taking her hand.

"I guess so." Together they stepped into the fire place at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and shouted 'the Burrow.' After seconds of spinning so rapidly Ginny thought she we throw up, the fell out into the living room of the Weasley's house.

"Ginny! Harry, dear! Come here!" They were greeted by the warm voice of Molly Weasley. After brushing off her daughter and Harry, she took them into a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you both!" she said. Ginny had been at Hogwarts the past year teaching and had only been able to visit her mother during the holidays.

"It's good to see you too, mum." Ginny said, her voice muffled. "But you can let go now…"

"I'm sorry, but it's just so good to see you." She said, taking a step backwards. "But Harry, you are looking too thin. So come, let's eat. Ron and Hermione arrived her just moments before yourself." She led the happy couple into the dining room, where they were met by Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George, who was, as always, looking sad. Harry and Ginny gave them all hugs before sitting down to eat.

"So, Harry, how is the Auror Department treating you? I hear the Head is thinking of retirement." Arthur Weasley said with a wink as he passed around food. "Maybe the job will go to you."

"Oh. I don't think so, Mr. Weasley. There are many more advanced wizards than me." Harry said, blushing.

"Yes, but none of them defeated You-Know-Who." Arthur said smiling.

"Now, Arthur, come on. Let Harry eat. He looks far too skinny." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, passing Harry some more butterbeer. "Anyways, there are more people who want to talk to him."

The rest of dinner passed with talk of no more talk of jobs, but of the rest of the family updating Ginny and Harry of their lives. George said the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were names the most popular store in Britain and had branched out and bought Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade. Bill and Fleur were now expecting a child, and Percy was engaged to a long-time girlfriend.

After dinner had passed, and dessert was being served, Harry decided it was time ti tell the family the big news. He took Ginny's hand and stood up.

"I would like to make a toast," he began. "To all of you. For being my family when I didn't have anyone else to turn to. You all have acted as my mom, my dad, and my siblings. And Ginny, well, she has been the love of my life since I was sixteen, and my girlfriend for three. But today, she became more than that." He swallowed, looking first at the Weasleys, and then at Ginny. "Today she became my fiancée."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back to the Fire**

Mrs. Weasley screamed. She jumped up and ran to hug both Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, my! I can't believe it! My little baby! I am so happy for you both." She said, her eyes watering. She turned away and burst into tears as Mr. Weasley got up. He walked over smiling, and shook Harry's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Now you take care of her, Harry. And Ginny, you do the same." He said, hugging his daughter.

Harry looked over at the rest of the table. Hermione had begun to cry, and got up smiling. She hugged Harry tightly, and whispered congratulations. She let go and then hugged Ginny. Harry kept looking at the dinner table. Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie were all smiling happily, and they all said their congratulations. George stood up.

"Honestly, it's about time." He said, patting Harry on the back and hugging his sister.

Harry then turned to Ron. Ron's mouth was hanging open. He studied Harry, and something flickered across his face. For a moment Harry thought it was anger, but it was replaced with a smile.

"Congratulations mate." He said, smiling tightly.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, returning the smile.

"But you better take care of her. If she comes home one day crying, you'll have us to answer to." He indicated himself and his brothers.

"Again, thanks Ron. But you can bet I'll take good care of her. Kind of like you'll take good care of Hermione." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

"I-I, no, we're" Ron spluttered. "We're only dating!" But Harry just smiled and walked over to his soon-to-be-wife and put an arm around her waist.

"Now let's see a kiss, huh?" said George, his eyes twinkling.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, ki-"

"Alright! Alright!" Ginny said, raising her arms to calm the crowd. She looked up at Harry, smiling. He leaned in, and softly kissed her.

"Awwww!" Mrs. Weasley burst into another round of tears, and hugged them both for the second time. "Now you'll really be part of the family, Harry."

"Shall I get more butterbeer? To celebrate?" Mr. Weasley hurried back into the kitchen, and returned moments later with more bottles.

"Hey, Ginny, why don't you let us see the ring?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since you asked…" Ginny stuck out her left hand. Everyone gasped. Her ring was a gorgeous silver band with a huge diamond rock in the center. The top half of the band had small diamonds on it, making the whole ring look elegant and simple. It was so perfect, especially for Ginny. It almost looked like it had been made for her and only her.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione breathed. "Ron, you better get me one that is as perfect as this one!" Ron blushed and turned away from the crowd while everyone else laughed. "Seriously though, Harry, it's beautiful."

"OH, Harry! It's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she her eyes began to water for the third time that night. "I know you'll treat Ginny the way a girl should be treated."

"I will Mrs. Weasley, you know that." Harry responded, giving her a hug.

It was at that moment the clock struck ten. "Oh, Harry, we really should go." Ginny said, after seeing the time.

"Of course, darling." He said, as they began to hug everyone goodbye.

"Oh, Harry, a quick word before you go." Arthur asked, and pulled Harry aside. "I just want to say thank you, Harry. I know you love Ginny, and she loves you, too. I just ask that you watch over her, and you love her every second of every day. But I know you will, right?" He finished off with a smile. "And I'll put in a good word for you at the Auror department, maybe you'll become the Head. It pays very nicely, but by the looks of that ring, you doing quite fine on your own, eh?" He smiled as he shook Harry's hand and walked with him back to the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Oh, are you sure you're leaving now?" Molly asked. "You can stay as long as you want, we love the company! And we won't see you once Hogwarts' term starts up again."

"Mum, we'll see you soon! We do have a wedding to plan!" Ginny said, hugging her mom for the final time. "Goodbye, now."

"Goodbye Harry, Ginny! Do take care of yourselves." Hermione stepped in to hug them both. She then hugged the other Weasleys and gave Ron a quick kiss on the check before stepping into the fire and flooing back to her loft.

"Goodbye, then, mate." Ron said as he hugged his sister and clapped Harry on the back. "I'll see you at the next game, right? Chudley Cannons versus the Holyhead Harpies! If we beat them we'll be top of the league!" Ron had joined the Cannons as Keeper two months after the battle ended. Since he had joined, they had finished in the top five every year, and this year was no exception.

"Of course. But I will expect front row seats! If my best friend is playing I want to be able to see!" Harry said jokingly. "Now, we really should be going." With one last goodbye to everyone, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and stepped into the fire, and shouted Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

They spun out of the fireplace and were greeted by Kreacher, who had an expectant smile on his face. "Well?" he croaked. "Is master's engagement a success?"

"Of course Kreacher! We're getting married!" Ginny said happily. "And I would love for you to help with the wedding planning." At her words, tears welled up in Kreacher's eyes.

"Miss Ginny is so kind to poor Kreacher." He said through tears. "Would she like a butterbeer?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Kreacher. I think it's about time we go to bed." Harry answered for her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Master Harry and Mistress Ginny. Kreacher is so happy for you." He croaked and walked off to bed.

"Well? Shall we?" Harry took Ginny's hand and led her up the winding staircase to Sirius's old bedroom.

***Here is how I envision Ginny's engagement ring because I know the description was…lacking. .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=853&bih=407&tbm=isch&tbnid=D3i7sYoHJokZRM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=VXcBXRClInVn-M&imgurl=.&w=290&h=290&ei=6YDmTuPkAsqBgAe8l_mTBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=444&vpy=73&dur=959&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=111&ty=134&sig=116779613239607600019&page=13&tbnh=158&tbnw=158&start=63&ndsp=4&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:63

***Also, thanks for all of the reviews! Keep it up! (I know there are a bit of continuity issues. It bothers me, but this is my first fanfic so I'm getting used to it!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to write. I had school and volleyball and was super busy. I planned on writing a few chapters during Christmas break, but it just didn't turn out. So this will be the last chapter until after the holidays because I will be vacationing. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's, y'all!

**Chapter 4: At Grimmauld Place**

**Disclaimer: All JKR'S…**

When they woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. Apparently Kreacher was hard at work cooking breakfast for the newly engaged couple. When Harry came into Ginny's room, he brought news that the Hogwarts' term began in two weeks, which was something she had forgotten.

"Oh no! I don't have any lesson plans at all! What am I going to tech those kids?" she cried.

"I know. That's why I brought Hermione over her to help you. She's downstairs." Harry said with a smile. Ginny jumped out of bed and flew out of the room, nearly running into Hermione, who had come upstairs to greet her.

"Oh! Well, hello Ginny! Ready to start planning those lessons?" Hermione greeted her cheerfully. She turned and headed back to the kitchen, where Kreacher was indeed waiting with breakfast. She sat next to Hermione and began organizing her lessons.

When Harry returned from work eight hours later, the two girls had lessons planned from the start of the term until the Easter holidays.

"Hello darling." Harry greeted Ginny with a quick kiss before giving Hermione a hug. "I spoke with your dad today at the Ministry."

"Oh yeah? What did he have to say?" Ginny inquired.

"He informed that after speaking with Molly, they would really love it if the wedding was over the Easter holiday." Harry began.

"WHAT? But that's on-" Ginny spluttered.

"Yes, it's seems like a short amount of time given the fact that it's a wedding, but your mom says that with you, Hermione, Fleur, Luna and herself planning the major parts of the wedding, it shouldn't be too hard. She also would like to have it at the Burrow."

"Fine. We'll get married over Easter. But we've discussed this. I really don't want to get married at the Burrow. I want to get married at-" Ginny started.

"Hogwarts, I know. I do, too. So I told him that we would do Easter if it could be at Hogwarts. He agreed, but grudgingly. "

"So we're getting married at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"For sure?"

"Ginny! Yes! We are having our wedding at Hogwarts." Harry said exasperated.

"Alright then."

"Um...sorry to interrupt, but I really have to go…" Hermione stated cautiously.

"Oh. Er-right. Thanks for all of the help. I'll see you over the Christmas holidays." Ginny responded, giving her best friend a hug goodbye. Hermione then stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.

"Did you get a lot of work done?" Harry asked.

"From now until Easter." Ginny responded happily. "And how was work? Any trouble with wanna-be Death Eater's like last week?" The previous week Harry had been gone until midnight every night due to Voldemort's old followers, who had taken to stirring up trouble in Diagon Alley.

"No, but guess who I ran into," Harry said mysteriously.

"Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny was shocked. Draco had not made much of an appearance in the wizarding world since his father was sent to Azkaban for life.

Harry nodded. "The very same. With a heavily pregnant wife, might I add."

"Who? Please tell me it was not the pug Pansy Parkinson!"

"Nope, I didn't recognize her. But when I greeted Malfoy, he did introduce her. Turns out, she's a muggle."

"What? Draco Malfoy married a muggle? None of that makes any sense! He used to bully those who were half-blood, let alone muggle-borns!" Ginny said, shocked by this new piece of gossip.

"The war changed a lot of people, Ginny," Harry said softly. "At least for Malfoy, it was for the better."

"I know, I know. Everything still feels different. I hoped that maybe after three years, things would have gone back to normal. But I feel like everywhere I go, there is something that reminds me of the war." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "People that I used to be really good friends with seem to have become distant."

"Some people lost a lot during the battle. Friends, family, homes. We did, too." Harry vacated his seat and walked over to where Ginny sat on the couch, and hugged her. "Everyone deals with looses differently."

The couple was silent for a minute or two before Kreacher came in and croaked to them that dinner was served. Their special tonight: French Onion soup with treacle tart for dessert. Once they began eating though, all thoughts of their emotional talk were forgotten, and instead they were laughing and talking like any regular couple would be.

*****Definitely not my favorite chapter here. It's uneventful and I don't like it. I also had writers block and was just stuck writing a non-plot developing chapter. I have also come to terms with the fact that this story just isn't working out the way I had hoped, mainly because this is my first fanfic and I was just writing for something to do, so didn't have much of a thought as to how the whole thing would evolve. Therefore, I have decided that this particular story will probably come to a close once they get married, instead of at "Nineteen Years Later," like I had originally planned. However, if something comes up and I decide to keep going with this one, I'm sure I can think of some way to push their wedding off onto a later date. **

** Finally, thanks for reading this and for reviewing. They make me happy!**


End file.
